The present invention relates to a process for controlling a display device comprising a layer of active material reacting to a combined thermal and electric effect. It relates more particularly to the control of smectic liquid crystal devices of the matrix addressed type.
Smectic liquid crystal display devices have formed the subject of numerous studies and publications. In particular, devices of the matrix addressed type have compelled recognition in many applications. Addressing takes place in two stages: first of all the liquid crystal zone to be addressed is heated to a temperature corresponding to the isotrope phase, then during cooling thereof this zone is subjected to an electric field whose amplitude depends on the information to be written in, this field acting on the optical qualities of the zone concerned.